The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device fabrication, and more specifically, to forming polysilicon fin resistors on a semiconductor substrate integrated with fabrication operations used to form field effect transistors (FETs).
Passive components such as RF band pass filters, inductors, capacitors, and resistors are employed in semiconductor-based ICs. Resistors have electrical resistivity characteristics and are typically employed with other passive and active electrical devices. Resistors are used for voltage biasing, current control, and adjusting signal levels, among other uses. For state-of-the-art complimentary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices using high-k/metal gates, conventional polysilicon resistors (i.e., poly-resistors) are no longer feasible because of smaller device dimensions. Middle-of-line (MOL) metallic resistors are an alternative to poly-resistors.